Written Connection
by angelsfanili
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends since they were the new kids in Forks. After high school, however, they go their separate ways only talking through a mailed diary. Alice stayed in Washington to study fashion, and meets a handsome blond and gains a new family. Bella comes back from New York to meet this new family and loves them- especially the bronze-haired one! AH. A/J, E/B, E/R.


**AN: This story is dedicated to my best friend, Brittanii. This is our story, but it ends our way.**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters- much to my great dispair. However, they do make for lovely pawns in my story!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

**APOV**

I had never been so nervous.

Okay, nevermind, I think that every time I move to a new school. Which is much too frequent!

Carlisle, my father, is an extremely succesful doctor that is constantly being made offers to work in a new hospital... _That's why Mom left us. Not just him, but both of us._

I shook the thought out of my head and began to cheer myself on.

Alice Cullen, you will meet great people! A rush of excitement made me jump on the balls of my feet as I thought about my future best friend. She was right behind these doors.

With that, I entered Forks Junior High School, a huge grin plastered on my face.

It was the beginning of a school year, and of my new life in a new town. _The last one_, Carlisle had promised. We had lived everywhere, including the bustling New York city, or the exciting life in California, so Forks Washington was a drastic change.

Everyone started the first period of the day, talking to other people about how lucky they were to have a class together this year. Their excitement seemed to drive me up the walls because I was practically bouncing in my seat.

_Riiiing!_ The bell sat everyone down and the teacher walked in. I frowned at the fact that there was an empty seat besides me. Everyone turned in their seats to stare at me, and I mean everyone, but no one seemed to want to talk to me. Instead, they watched me like I was some foreign species they had captured.

_Ugh. Small towns._

There wasn't even a mall!

I was saved from the stares by a girl running into the room, stopping in front the teacher's desk to pant.

Ugh! Look at what she's wearing! A baggy sweater with bell-bottom jeans?! Oh, no. She needs my help! Her wardrobe is completely in the wrong century!

The teacher raised a well-groomed eyebrow. "And you are?" With one final deep breath, the girl went horribly red and gasped out her name. "I'm sorry?" The teacher asked, unable to catch the red-faced girl.

"I'm Isabella Swan." Isabella managed to say once she had controlled her breathing once again. I grinned widely.

_Bingo._

**BPOV**

"Um... Bells? I think school is going to start soon." My father's voice pulled me out of my magnifecent dream. I was dreaming that-

_Wait, what did he say?_

My eyes snapped open and I shot my hand for my phone, checking the time.

_Oh, shit._

I scrambled out of my room, throwing on clothes that lied on my floor and dashed out the door with a "Goodbye, Charlie!" I lived a block away from the school, so Charlie and I had decided it would be best I walk on clear days.

I suppose the bell had rang already, because the halls were empty as I raced down to my first period.

"And you are?" The woman, whom I assumed was the teacher, asked. I tried to tell her my name, I really did. But I only managed a weak wheeze that sounded somewhat similar to my name. She demanded that I clarify.

"Isabella Swan." I was finally able to breathe, and I realized that the entire classroom was staring at me with fascination. I knew I was red from the run, but I felt my cheeks grow ever warmer.

_Ugh._

"Okay, Isabella, we were just about to take roll. You can take an empty seat." There were only about three seats available, but my throat tightened as I tried to make my feet move towards one. My heart started to race. This really shouldn't be this stressful, it really shouldn't. But nothing ever works out in my favor.

"Come sit next to me, Bella!" A pixie shot her hand up. I didn't need to be told twice and I took a step towards her. I stumbled over someone's packpack, and she shot me worried eyes and an apology.

It wasn't her fault. I wouldn't tripped anyways. At least, this time, I actually tripped on something rather than my other foot.

I made my way to sit next to the girl who was very visibly bouncing in her seat with extreme excitement. She watched me with eager green eyes, and only faced forward to listen to our teacher's instructions.

We were handed a paper to "interview" the person next to you- an ice breaker for the new school year.

I was the only one who was new here, though.

Everyone else was calling each other by their previously assigned nicknames, and I felt that familiar panic of being unpaired for a project.

A laugh chimed through my ears. "Oh, Bella silly, we'll be partners." I looked at her and smiled at her greatfully.

I glanced at my paper to begin asking her all the required questions, but she took off talking. "So, I'm Alice Cullen. My parents are divorced. My mom is a photographer and I was her favorite model! But she kicked my dad and me out because we constantly moved because Dad is a doctor. I'm glad that I live with Carlisle, though. He is amazing! We just moved here! I know that you and I are the only new girls here, so that's cool! I think, since I was my mother's 'model', and she would dress me up in several different outfits- I mean, she's been doing this forever!- that's why i'm so hopelessly in love with shopping! I'm going to own a fashion line when I'm older! I'm think of calling it 'Hail'. That would be cute, you know? Like 'All hail ALice Cullen'. I hate math, well, school in general. But I do have a passion for reading and I will go to college just because my father would have an absolute fit if I didn't!" I stared, wide eyed at Alice.

I don't think she had stopped once to take a breath.

Now she was just staring at me, expectantly.

_Oh, right._ "Um.. Well, I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella." I glanced at the paper.

_My favorite color is _._

"My favorite color is blue."

_I want to be a(n) _ when I grow up._

"I want to be a writer when I grow up."

_I hope to accomplish _ this year._

"I hope-"

"Oh, Bella!" Alice giggled. She shoved my shoulder playfully. I returned the gesture with a shy smile. "Talk to me! Just say whatever comes your mind!"

She plopped her chin on her hands and watched me with excitement brightening her eyes.

I smiled back, much more confident this time. Alice's enthusiasm was much too contagious, and I talked easier. I explained that I had lived with my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil. I had become fed up with their constant affection for one another and decided to let them have their space, so I moved with my father, Charlie.

Never before had I talked so easily to someone, especially not a girl. If I managed to pry my nose from a book, I had usually befriended a boy. I dressed very much like a tomboy all my life, and was uncomfortable with the complicated female relationship. Definetly not because I was at all attractive. This was the age of puberty, and I was in that awakard in-between eveything phase.

I actually was disappointed when the bell rang.

"Aw, Bella, it looks like this is our last class together! Do you want to come over after school?" I smiled at Alice and agreed.

Maybe this new town wouldn't be too hard after all.

**5 Years Later**

Alice found me almost immediatly. All I saw was a flash of a blue cap and gown before I was engulfed in the tightest hug ever.

Alice was no longer my height, because I had grown, and she stopped growing after Freshman year. She had short choppy hair, and still bounced with every step and grinned away anyone's concerns.

Not today.

Instead, she held me in such a tight grip, that I resorted to clawing my way out.

When she finally released me, I took in an exaggerated breath, and tried not to cry with my emotional friend.

She was crying her eyes out, her water-proof mascara proving that it didn't work.

We held hands.

My best friend since eighth grade. Best friend forever.

I knew, with a surge of pain stabbing through my heart, that the distance that was about to seperate us would inevitably constrict our friendship, until it was no more.

My eyes began to sting. "Goddammit, Alice! I was doing so well!" I sobbed and pulled the pixie into my arms and we embraced eachother.

Alice was going to stay here in Washington for college, because there was a great fashion school here. I was going to New York, to get a job as a New York Times writer... This would be the last time we would be here in Forks at the same time.

We had graduated.

I had been praying for yet dreading this moment as soon as teachers began to make us write essays about what we wanted to be when we grew up, and how we planned to persue our dreams.

Alice and I had done a fantastic job of staying on course.

Those courses... Just led us away from each other...

"Alice! Bella!" My second father called out to me. Carlisle wrapped us in his arms and murmured congratulations.

Charlie led Renee and Phil through the crowds. Renee was puffy-eyed from the evident sobbing, and she joined the hug, kissing Alice and myself on our foreheads over and over again. Alice broke away from the hugs to just hug her father.

Her mother, whom I had met only once, didn't come. Alice didn't know where she was, and didn't even want to. She always said that my family had made it easy to forget her.

Renee absolutely adored Alice.

Phil gave me a long hug, made a couple jokes, and then let me walk over to my father.

I gave him a cocky smile.

"Well, Charlie? I believe you have a debt to pay." I ignored his red eyes, because I knew that he had been crying. He shifted uncomfortably and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Bells, your car has been tuned and has a new radio." I pulled an Alice and squealed as I bounced in excitement.

Charlie had wanted to buy me a new car, but my Junior year, he bought me the most adorable red truck. It had dents, chipping paint, and you had to kick the passenger door in order to open it, but it had so much personality. I forbade him from replacing my car.

So we made a deal, if I graduated as Valedictorian, he would make repairs to my car instead of replacing it. If I didn't, he would buy me the most expensive car he could find.

How silly.

Well, let's just say that I drove Alice and myself over to the resturant.

My family was there. Even some of the Push boys Alice and I had met while daring each other to skinny dip in the La Push waters our sophomore year. They all dropped off a present, stole some bread off our table, and left.

Jacob Black lingered there a little longer to wink before following his best friends out the resturant.

Carlisle and Renee huddled together to sob at their babies growing up. Charlie sniffled every once in a while. I tried not to smirk. Phil chatted pleasantly.

**That Night**

"I'm so stuffed!" Alice plopped down onto the pillow next to me. I laughed.

We were in my room, for the last time.

"Bella, I can't believe you are leaving." She said in a small voice, after we had just finished laughing because of the presents the Push boys had given us.

I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah... Me too."

"Bella, we can't lose touch." She grabbed my shoulder. Uh oh. That fire in her eyes was the fire that was lit when she dared me to run into the water at midnight, butt naked. I nodded. "Here." She handed me a present.

It was heavy.

"I only-" I began to protest. I wasn't poor, but Alice always went too far with gifts. I had mentioned, just once, that I had never ridden a horse and she rented a horse for my next birthday! I was always cautious.

She shoved the box into me, silencing me. "Shut up, Bella. I know you'll love it... I'll love it too."

I opened it. You had to pick your battles with her. This was not one.

Inside the pink wrapping paper was a.. a brand new laptop.

"Alice- I- I-" Alice, being Alice, just rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome. Now, where's my present?" She closed her eyes and held her hands out. My face heated.

She got me this top of the line laptop and all I got her was-

"Bella, please stop worrying! I will love it. Now hurry. My arms are getting tired!" Stupid pixie.

I placed a scrapbook into her hands. It had everything.

The first time I went over to her house (Alice had insisted Carlisle take the picture so she would remember the beginning of our bestfriendship). Birthday parties. Dances (That I was dragged to, very much against my will). Everything.

When she turned the page again, it was a blank page with a small cut out of a graduation cap glued to the bottom left corner.

"'Graduation'" Alice read aloud. Her hand traced the page, and she turned it once more. There, I had written "I hope we get to fill the rest of this book. Love always, Bells."

She turned her attention to me, her eyes watering and her lips trembling. She placed the scrapbook to the side and flung herself on me. I cried as I held her.

"I love you, Bella. You are my best friend."

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

_Tomorrow, I will be leaving._

"It will be hard. I know that, but we can't lose touch! We will write to eachother! Every week we will exchange a diary! We will snail mail it!" Again, I nodded. "We will write to one another. We may not be able to see each other, or Skype, but we can take three minutes out of our day to update our story."

I choked on a sob. "Okay." I managed.

"Promise?" She pulled herself so she was an arm lenghth awat from me now. She had a stern voice, but she was visibly distraught.

"I promise."

We held each other and cried.

Life was going to be so different without my best friend every day.

**AN: So, here is the first chapter! Don't worry, the rest of the gang will make their appearance soon enough ;) Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**I'm like a mother- I am an author proud of my other creations, so look around my profile if you found this one enjoyable! If you didn't... Those are probably better, so don't knock it till you try it! HA! Thanks!**


End file.
